Yugi Mutou (Toei)
Biography One-shot games At school, while working on the Puzzle, he utters the riddle on the box "It's something that you see, but have never seen before". Jonouchi swipes the puzzle from Yugi and starts teasing him. Honda enters and begins to tell Jonouchi off. Jonouchi manages to steal a piece, before Anzu arrives and takes the puzzle back. Honda leaves shortly afterwards to buy Miho lunch and is followed by Jonouchi. Yugi tells Anzu what he knows about the Puzzle and how he believes he'll be granted a wish after solving it.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 001 The hall monitor Ushio believes Yugi is being bullied by Jonouchi and Honda, although Yugi denies it. Ushio takes it on himself to be Yugi's bodyguard and beats up Jonouchi and Honda the next day. Yugi protests, but Ushio jokes about Yugi calling them his friends and imposes a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. That night, while trying to think of how to pay Ushio, Yugi works on the Puzzle, making fast progress. He notices the last piece is missing and returns to school to see if he left it behind, but is confronted by Ushio. Since Yugi is unable to pay him, he gets beaten-up. Honda and Jonouchi arrive and find Yugi beaten-up. Jonouchi gives Yugi the missing piece, while he and Honda attack Ushio, but get beaten-up again. Yugi manages to finish the puzzle, while lying barely conscious. Yugi's body becomes host to the spirit of a 3000-year-old Nameless Pharaoh. The spirit, known as Dark Yugi goes after Ushio and defeats him in a Shadow Game. The next day at school, Yugi has no memory of what happened after solving the Puzzle. He meets Jonouchi, who answers Yugi's riddle, saying it's friendship and tells Yugi that they are friends. Yugi and his friends notice Anzu is acting suspicious and avoiding walking home from school. Subsequently Miho and Honda start to act as such, prompting Yugi and Jonouchi to investigate. They follow the other three home one day and find them working at Burger World. Since part time jobs are against school rules, they are made promise not to tell. A dispute between the escaped convicts, Tetsu Tasaki and Jiro the Yellow Spider at the restaurant, results in Anzu being taken hostage and blindfolded by Jiro. Everyone is else is made lie on the floor apart from Yugi, who is made to serve him. Dark Yugi takes control of Yugi's body and faces Jiro in a Shadow Game. Anzu thinks his voice sounds like Yugi, but his actions and bravery are completly different. Dark Yugi defeats Jiro, saving Yugi and Anzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002 The Man from Egypt Yugi reads that there will be an Egyptian exhibition at the museum in the newspaper. Since his Grandfather knows Professor Yoshimori, the archaeologists who discovered the tomb, Yugi is allowed to come for free and invites his friends too. Anzu notes that Egypt is where the Millennium Puzzle came from and reminds Yugi that his grandfather had said all the archaeologists involved in finding the puzzle had died mysterious deaths. Yugi assures his friends that he isn't cursed, but admits to suffering memory loss. Outside the museum, he is introduced to Professors Yoshimori. Yoshimori in turn introduces him to Kanekura, who begs Yugi to let him put the Millennium Puzzle on display for the day. During the exhibition, Yugi doesn't feel right without the Puzzle. Shadi judges Kanekura's soul for disturbing the sacred soul of the god who lies asleep. By playing a game of darkness and using the Millennium Scale. There was no truth in the room of his soul and he was eaten by the monster that dweels in his minds room. Yugi returns to collect his Puzzle. Unable to find Kanekura, he meets Shadi and explains what he's looking for. Shadi is astonished to learn that Yugi may be the one who solved the Puzzle. To check, he uses his Millennium Key to look into Yugi's soul room. However he find two rooms, one for Yugi and one for Dark Yugi. Shadi leaves Yugi's mind, after he is defeated by Dark Yugi. He returns Yugi the Puzzle, saying there is no need to thank him as he is in his debt, since Yugi's other self had saved him. Yugi laughs at the idea of there being another person living inside him. When Shadi returns he goes after Professor Yoshimori, for the same reasons he came looking for Kanekura. Yoshimori was to be submitted to judgement before the eye of Anubis, but Yoshimori was frightened and backed away and fell out a window while Yugi's grandfather came to his aid. Shadi went to find Yugi and settle the score with his other side by entering Anzu's minds room and took control of her. The next day Shadi made Anzu try to make the other Yugi appear by hurting Yugi. When that didn't work he tryed another way. By putting Anzu's life at stake. When Dark Yugi appeared Shadi explained the rules of the game they were going to play. After he was able to defeat Shadi again he rescued Anzu. The Four Game Masters When Yugi beat Seto Kaiba in a Duel he tried to get back at him and sent The Four Game Masters after him to beat him in a game of Duel Monsters. The Game Masters include: Ridley Sheldon, Ryuichi Fuha, Aileen Rao and Daimon. Count Ridley Sheldon, from London in the United Kingdom, is the first game master. Count Sheldon disguises one of his dolls as the school nurse. Sheldon defeats Yugi in a Duel Monsters game, taking his "Neon Knight" as a reward. Later, Seto kidnaps Yugi, whom is in the arcade looking for a new game called "KIS", so Yugi could face Count Sheldon again. Dark Yugi defeats Sheldon and placing a Penalty Game on the loser. Ryuichi Fuha is the second game master, who has good luck with a television game show. Ryuchi pushes around Yugi and his friends until Yugi challenges him to a Shadow Game involving a game show. Ryuichi ends up losing. Aileen Rao is a Canadian-Indian dancer and who also happens to be the third game master. Kaiba tells Aileen, who returns from a Paris fashion show, to play a game against Yugi. Aileen lures Yugi and Anzu, who is a big fan of Aileen, to her condominium. Aileen holds Anzu hostage and forces Yugi to play Rijinhai. Aileen tells Yugi if he loses, he will lose the most important thing to him. Aileen threatens to kill Anzu with a tiger if Yugi loses. Yugi wins and Aileen lets go of Anzu. Daimon is one of Kaiba's Game Masters, the fourth one. Seto is able to lure Yugi to duel Daimon. If Yugi refuses, Anzu will be devoured by a mechanical dragon. During this Duel, Daimon states that the reason that he duels for Seto is that he belives in Seto's good side to come out again. Seto provides Daimon with a device that will allow him to see Yugi's hand, but Daimon refuses to use it. After being defeated, Daimon takes Yugi aside and requests that he restore Seto's lost innocence. Death-T Seto Kaiba beats Yugi's grandfather in a game of Duel Monsters and he is sent to the hospital, before leaving he gave his deck to Yugi so he can beat Kaiba. Seto tells him to do so he needs to get past Death-T. Yugi agrees and Jonouchi, Honda, Miho and Anzu come along. Death-T 1 is called Shooting Stardust. Each of them were given special cyber vests and laser guns, and there goal was to defeat the enemy. To win you have to hit the enemy's sensor on the cyber vests with the laser gun. The opponent's are named Red, Black and Blue, who are all army pros. When they begin they wait for the enemy to make the first move. This however makes Jonouchi impatiant. So Jonouchi goes out to try and attack, but is hit by Blue. Honda figures out that the guns are real. Then they are surrounded. Honda tells them all to run and hide, they do so. Black is wondering where the fifth person is, but Blue thinks she has run off. It turns out that Miho really fell asleep and when she woke up she was frightened and started shooting all over the place and she managed to hit all three of them, making Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho the winners. For Death-T 2, everyone entered the room where they saw four levers with the numbers 10, 11, 00, 01. Kaiba told everyone except Yugi to pull a lever and not to let go after they did so. Then the floor opened up almost making Yugi fall. A robot with the word 'bllood' on it was coming there way to crush them and if someone lets go of one of the levers, it will only speed up. Only one of the levers will stop it and Yugi had to pick which one. At first he was panicing and couldn't think, then Anzu mentioned that he solved the Millennium Puzzle and he knew he could solve this riddle. He finally figured it out Kaiba said the machine doesn't like it when you say his name wrong and he realized 'bllood' had and extra 'l' in it. Meaning Anzu had to let go of her lever to stop the machine that was only inches away from crushing Yugi. As soon as Death-T 2 was complete a platform rose them up to the Death-T 3. The room was empty, but before the group could even move a block falls and almost crushes them. Then the blocks start falling down quicker. There was no where they could go that a block wouldn't hit them, until Yugi noticed an opening and told everyone to climb on the blocks to reach the hole. Anzu noticed a rhythm to the blocks falling pattern and she knew where they were going to fall next. Soon everyone was getting to the exit. The rhythm started to go faster. Yugi was having a hard time climbing on the blocks and Honda helped him up after a block almost crushed him, Honda said that this was where he stopped. Then everyone noticed his shirt was caught between the two blocks and before anyone could help him a block fell, covering the exit. Jonouchi thought Honda was dead and Yugi started to fell like it was his fault. Yugi admitts that, ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, he felt like someone else was inside him, another Yugi. He told everyone that he was afraid to tell them because they might not want to be friends with him. Then Jonouchi told Yugi that they will always be friends even if another Yugi is inside him and that they will save Honda and Yugi's grandpa, together. Death-T 4 was a Capsule Monster Chess game against Mokuba. Since Yugi was no longer afraid of his other self he let him take over. The game was played in a Battle Box, where the game also appeared below them due to Kaiba's new virtual reality system. Mokuba fixed the system where Yugi would get low powered Capsule Monsters and Mokuba would get high level. Yugi placed all of his monsters in a group. While Mokuba went first, Yugi held his formation. Mokuba thought by dividing his monaters into two different groups and attacking Yugi from both sides he would have an advantage. While Mokuba went on with his plan, Yugi didn't move a single piece. Until he was surrounded by all of Mokuba's monsters, Yugi started to move his pieces. Destroying two of Yugi's monsters, Mokuba thought he could win, but he didn't realize on of Yugi's monsters had a special ability, to dig underground and dodge an attack, leaving Mokuba to accidentally destroy two of his very own monsters. Yugi then blows up one of his monsters to destroy one of Mokuba's. Leaving them both with two monsters on the field. Leaving Yugi an opening to the evolution square. Making his level 1 monster a level 4. Leaving Mokuba with one monster. Mokuba thinking he has won because he destroyed Yugi's upgraded monster, do he goes after the last one still underground. As the monster starts to attack, its monster falls apart, making Yugi the winner. Death-T 5 is a game of Duel Monsters against Seto Kaiba. Yugi is useing his grandfathers deck. The life pionts start at 2000. They play in a Battle Box and the monsters appear in virtual reality in front or behind them. Yugi goes first and he summons Pterosaur Guardian of the Fortress and attacks Kaiba's Cyclops, making kaiba's life pionts 1800. Kaiba summons Wormfeast to the field and attacks Yugi's monster, Wormfeast gets destroyed, but Kaiba loses no life points because the attack pionts of the monsters were the same. Kaiba plays Dark Clown Saggy and equips him with a magic card, Dark Energy. He attacks Yugi's Pterosaur, his life pionts stand at 1600. Yugi can only play monsters in defense mode for now, he has two monsters on the field, Kaiba destroyes both monsters with Saggy in one hit. Yugi draws and plays Dark Knight Gaia, even though Gaia and Saggy have the same attack pionts, Yugi attacks. Kaiba's life pionts 1300, Yugi's 1400. Kaiba then draws the card he was waiting for and plays his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He attacks Gaia. Yugi can only play in defense mode, for now. Instead of attacking Kaiba draws another Blue Eyes and places it on the field. Then Yugi draws Protective Sealing Swords of Light and plays it, so Kaiba can't attack for two whole turns. Yugi only has one playable monster in his hand, the other four are pieces of Exodia and he can't use them yet. Kaiba at the moment is playing in defense mode untill he can attack with his Blue Eyes. Kaiba draws his last Blue Eyes and puts it on the field. Yugi draws his final card, the final piece of Exodia. Yugi summons Exodia to the field and destroyes all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons, Yugi wins. Kaiba gets a penalty game, Mind Crush, Kaiba has to recollect pieces of his shattered heart. Death-T was finally over and Yugi went back with his friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Miho, Anzu and his grandfater to go home after the long day. Monster World After Death-T was over Yugi and his friends, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho went back to school. After finding out that Ryo Bakura doesn't want to be friends because he hurts whatever friend he gets, Yugi and the gang go over to Bakura's house to cheer him up. They heard that Karita said some mean things to him and that he later went to the hospital. Then Bakura invited them all to play a game of Monster World, a role playing game. Bakura is the Dark Master in the game and Yugi and everyone else are the adventurers. While everyone was picking there characters Yugi noticed that Bakura was acting different. Putting that aside Yugi picked his character, a half-human, half-elf, magician. Jonouchi picked a human, warrior. Honda picked a human, magic gunman. Anzu picked an elf sorceror. Miho picked a fairy merchant. As they begin to play they head towards the village. As they entered the village, Jonouchi's character went to talk with someone. He was a figure of Karita and was actually talking to them. Bakura made him play his role. He tells them that Zorc's castle is north of the village and they go that way. Bakura tells them that they will met up with a monster if they head that way. Bakura has to role two ten sided dice to determine the out come, while the adventurers roll the dice to see if they get to attack. However a 99 is fumble and any number below 10 is a critical hit, while 00 is a supercritical. Jonouchi makes a hit and destroys the monster. While Bakura gets the data from his computer and types in the situation. As they continue on the adventurers they meet someone lying in the road, he said that someone attacked him and stole his treasure. They agree to help him even though Yugi says it could be a trap. The treasure was a sword that could defeat Zorc. They head to the forest with an 80 percent chance of meeting a monster they go into battle. Jonouchi goes and falls, Honda attacks and Yugi turns an enemy into an ally, Poki. Miho finds money while Anzu rolls and gets a super critical hit and destroys the remaining monsters. They find out that the villager they helpled before was really Zorc and they get attacked. Bakura rolls a supercritical and turns Miho into her figure. Out of anger Honda roles while its not his turn and gets his soul put into his figure also. Jonouchi rolls a fumble and faces the same fate. Bakura told them it was the ultimate role playing game. As Yugi's turn came he asked Bakura to put his soul into the figure and Anzu asked for the same. Bakura did so thinking that with no one to roll the dice he would win, he was wrong by taking Yugi's soul out of his body the other Yugi was there to take his place and roll the dice. Yami Yugi assures them that they are in good hands as they go and face Zorc. This is the first time Yugi gets to see the other Yugi, his other half. Bakura warns that if the players hit points reach 0 they die. Even though the adventures hurt Zorc it only got worse for them, the flesh that fell off of Zorc turned into monsters. It was the adventures turn to attack, Jonouchi went first with a super critical hit and then it was Yugi's turn to turn a monster into an ally, but with only a 10 percent chance of that happening Yugi's other self, his Yami, had to role a ten or below. The tens die landed on an 8 and Bakura thought he would win, until Yami used a technique for one die to hit the other when ever Yami didn't get a critical, a double hit. Yami getting a 02, let Yugi get another comrade, Pau. Yami explained his technique, the even side of the die must always be up which gives him a 1 in 5 chance of getting a critical and by spinning one die faster than the other it would make the tens die stop first and if it wasn't critical he would hit the table with his elbow to make one die to hit the other and he could keep doing that until he got a critical. Bakura decides the only fair way of playing the game is by dropping the dice instead of rolling them. Meanwhile the adventures make there way to the castle. As they reach the castle Poki warns them of traps before they enter. The group enter and imediatly fall into a trap. They went into a small tower and the ceilling started to fall down on them. The only way to save them is for Yami to roll the right number, but not knowing the number is the problem. It is either a 0, 3, 8, or a 9. Meanwhile Zorc appeared and attacked the players. With the final roll Yami roles a 66, but the correct number is a 99. However, Miho still had to use her fairy power when Yami rolled a critical for her making the pillar apper anyway. Since the players are faster than Zorc they all get to attack from behind. Yami kept rolling critical and the players attacked, but Zorc was still hardly damaged. Everyone has almost lost hope. Bakura used his mind dice and rolled a super critical making everyone down to there last hit piont. Yami and Bakura rolled the dice to decide who went first, Bakura rolled a 10 and Yami rolled a 09. Anzu got the chance to heal everyone and restore there hit points. As for Bakura he wondered why his mind dice didn't work for him. Then he figured out he rolled the normal dice and the good Bakura, who controlled his left hand, had the mind dice. Being Bakura's turn his good side threw the dice and got a 99, a fumble. Causeing Zorc to blow himself up. Out of rage Yami Bakura stabed his left hand on one of the towers so the good Bakura could not take control again. It was Yami's turn again and Yugi used his powers to release the good Bakura from within Zorc to join the game. White Mage Bakura lowered Zorc's power so when the adventures attacked it would be more affective. Yami Bakura decided it was time to win the game so he used Zorc's last resort and attacked the players. Ryo Bakura shielded them from the attack and saved them from losing. Then Yugi and his Yami noticed a weak spot an eye, but the eye was getting covered up again so Poki rushed into it and gave the players more time to attack. However, no one wanted to for Poki's safety. Yugi attacked and saved Poki at the same time. Now Yami and Yami Bakura both have to role the dice to decide the outcome. Whoever gets the lowest number attacks first. Both got 00, meaning the players would attack the same time Zorc blew up, it would destroy them all. Then something strange happened to Yami Bakura's dice they turned to dust. Leaving only one thing left to do, Anzu attacked and Zorc was defeated. References